


Snowball Fight

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: FFXV Advent Calendar [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Gladio and Prompto have a snowball fight.





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: snowball fight

Having an unnaturally warm body temperature, Gladio often underestimated just how cold it was outside. Today, Prompto had managed to convince him to wear a jacket at least and even a thin pair of gloves, yet now they had been outside for a while a slight chill was creeping over his skin. The shield quickened his pace so as to get back inside to warmth that much sooner. Prompto was soon out of sight behind him, so the blast of cold wetness to the back of his head was entirely unexpected.

Snarling, he whirled around to see Prompto pointing and doubled over with laughter.

Two could play at that game. Gladio scooped up a pile of snow (thankful for the gloves he had previously found a nuisance) and packed it into a perfectly round ball. Taking aim at Prompto’s chest, he let it loose watching in triumph as it hit its mark with a thud.

Prompto made a face, but a moment later it was replaced with a look of challenge. “Oh, you’re on, big guy.”

Gladio stretched his arms above his head vainly. “Just so you know, I’m a snowball pro.”

“Yeah?” Prompto quirked an eyebrow. “Says who?”

“Iris and Noct. I’ve been beating their asses since they were in diapers.”

Prompto frowned. “Like they were out—” He was cut off by the smack of another snowball. He made a strangled noise before leaning down to shovel at the snow on the ground.

It was a poor excuse for a real fight, more a simple back and forth of balls than anything. Prompto obviously had little experience with the intricate rules of the game—which Gladio kept insisting were in fact a thing—and Gladio had to reign himself in at some points, but by the end of it, they were sprawled down in the soft whiteness to catch their breath as their continued laughter stole what was returning to them. They were both soaked and shivering.

Prompto’s hand reached over to take his. “Cold?”

“Yeah, it’s weird.”

Prompto snorted. “A freak of nature. Wanna go inside and have hot cocoa?”

“Oh yeah, that’s supposed to help warm you up, right?”

Prompto shoved at him weakly. “You’re the freak of nature. Stupid human furnace.”

“Guess you don’t want this human furnace to help warm you up quicker, then.” He was proud of himself for keeping the tease out of his tone.

Prompto bolted upright. “No! Please share that inhuman heat of yours!”

Gladio grinned. “It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
